


Baking Sweets

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Juza and Omi make desserts on Mother's Day.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Autumn Troupe, Fushimi Omi & Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Baking Sweets

There was a whiff of chocolate in the air as Juza entered the lounging area. He follows the scent into the kitchen, seeing Omi getting ready to bake. He must’ve heard Juza coming in since he turns around, a warm smile appearing on his face.

“Juza, you want to help bake with me?” he asks. Juza makes a small grunt, nodding his head. Omi chuckled, handing him an apron. “Go wash your hands.” The delinquents nods his head again, taking the apron and tying it around him, as he heads over to the sink.

“Whatcha making?” Juza asks, taking a glance at the oreos lying around. He feels his mouth watering just at the sight of it. He glances at Omi, who was putting a glass bowl for Juza on the counter, before carefully taking one of the oreo cookies and putting it inside his mouth. When he munched on the cookie, the crunch could be heard and Omi laughed, seeing Juza trying to secretly eat the oreos.

“It’s fine. We have plenty of oreos,” he says. “I’m making chocolate cake. It’s very simple and you don’t need an oven to bake it,” Omi answers. He makes his way over to the oreos, separating the cookie part from the cream, putting them into separate bowls. Juza watches carefully, replicating the same movements as Omi. “It’s inspired by an Indonesian cuisine. There’s only three ingredients to this.” Juza nodded his head, listening to the backstory of the dessert they were making. “I bought a lot of oreos since that’s our main ingredient, and there’s a lot of us.”

“Do we need the cream?” Juza asked, wondering if he could eat the cream while putting the cookies into the bowl.

Omi nods his head. “Yeah, it’s going to be part of the recipe,” he answers, chuckling. Juza frowned, grumbling to himself, causing Omi to laugh even more. “You can have another cookie. Just don’t eat all of it, okay?” The delinquent doesn’t hesitate to bite into one of the oreo cookies, as soon as Omi said that.

The two did that with all the other oreo cookies, with Juza eating some of it, either in secret or with permission. Though, the boy was very obvious and Omi didn’t stop him. It was adorable seeing Juza’s eyes sparkle every time he eats a cookie.

“You finished with yours?” Omi asked, seeing Juza’s packet of oreos empty. They were all in the bowl, but had less than Omi’s, from eating it. Juza nodded his head, looking up at Omi, his eyes full of anticipation. “Great.”

“Now what?” Juza asks. He feels his stomach gurgling but waits until the cake is finished.

Omi pulls out a blender from the cabinet, setting it down on the counter, with Juza’s eyes following him. “Put the cookies into the blender,” Omi says and Juza obeys. The delinquent turns on the blender, only stopping when the cookies turned into powder. He looks at Omi, wondering if he blended it too much. Omi gave a relaxing smile. “It’s supposed to be like that. We need it to be easy to mix since it’s the main ingredient for the batter of the cake.”

“Ah, okay,” Juza said, relaxing. “Then, what do we do next?”

“We add in baking powder and then milk. When it dissolves, we’ll add in the cream, and blend it all together,” Omi explained and that’s exactly what Juza does next. They put the batter into a pot, over a pan, on a stove. As Omi was about to leave the kitchen, Juza immediately stopped him.

The university student raises a brow. “Hm? Juza? We need to wait 40 minutes until it fully bakes,” he said, confused why Juza won’t let him exit the kitchen.

“Ah, I, uh, I,” Juza started stammering. “C- Can we make another dessert?” he asked, hesitantly, looking away.

Omi nods his head, smiling. “We have plenty of more oreos. There was a sale at the market. I saw these pink oreos!” He walks over to a cabinet to reveal the special pink oreos that he found.

They spend an entire two hours in the kitchen, with Juza asking to make more desserts every time they have to wait for another dessert to be finished. Omi was very confused until Taichi came inside the kitchen. Then, he was even more confused.

“Juza, you can stop stalling him now,” he said, a big grin on his face. Juza immediately relaxed, a long sigh of relief escaping him. Taichi gasps at the many cakes and desserts that were gently placed on the counters. “You made this much?!”

Omi tilts his head, dumbfounded by what Taichi said earlier. “Stalling? Why?” He keeps looking at Juza and Taichi back and forth. “Did something happen?”

“Just you wait and see!” he said, playfully, as he pulled Omi outside the kitchen. They were greeted with roses and pastel streamers decorated around the dining room. There was a big card saying “Happy Mother’s Day,” which was held up by Sakyo, who looked so exasperated.

Banri holds a bouquet of flowers, saying, “This was supposed to be a joke since you always take care of us and feed us like an actual mom would, but we’re really thankful with you here.”

Omi makes a big grin on his face. “Thanks, guys!” he said, ruffling Banri and Taichi’s hair. “I really appreciate it.”

“Oh yeah! There’s a lot of desserts in the kitchen,” Taichi said, pointing. “Can we eat some?” he asks, looking at Omi.

He nods his head. “There’s a lot of it,” he said. As the Autumn Troupe head into the kitchen, they see Juza already holding a plate of each slice of cake they had.

“Oi, Juza!” Immediately Banri and Juza were already arguing about Juza supposed to be waiting until Omi got the first slice. Sakyo had to intervene, already pissed enough from decorating. Omi watches the entire scene unfold and chuckles. He is glad to be part of this troupe.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day, Omi!
> 
> I spent half of the story focusing on the first cake, then the other parts were rushed.


End file.
